warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songflight's Choice
'Prologue' "Master! We have brought the she-cat. Just like you said!" A muscular brown tom laughed, and stpped out of the gloom. "Excellent work Evergreen. Leave me alone with her. You can stay Rubisque." The cats scattered, and Killer pulled himself up to the small white she-cat. "Do you know who I am?" The she-cat shook her head. The tom narrowed his eyes. "I am Killer. The most powerful cat in the forest. I'd like your name." The she-cat trembled. "My name is Snowflake." Killer sighed. "Not the kind of name I was going for, but it will do. You'll have to seem innocent enough." Snowflake nodded. "I'll do whatever I can, master." Killer grinned. "Good. I want you to befriend the silver she-cat. Take her down, destroy her. You are the mole. Snowflake will lead DeathClan to victory!" He paused. "We need to change that name of yours." Snowflake nodded. "I'll get on that." Killer smiled. "Now go. And bring Smoke to me. We must discuss his tactics. He is failing me. If he does not succeed soon, he will be exceuted. " Snowflake nodded, and fled the empty room. Rubisque padded up to Killer. "You can change your mind Killer. We can go back. Before it's too late. Or you can keep going. We can rule the forest." Killer glared at Rubisque. "None shall change my mind. Find something useful to do, but stay out of sight." The she-cat batted her eyelashes. "Of course." She mewed. And padded off into the gloom. Killer shut his amber eyes. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should end this madness. Could WaterClan accept me again? Then he shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I am Killer. I make the rules. Marshpaw is gone." His head was sure. But his heart did not feel the same way. 'Chapter One' Is it true? Is the tom I love a traitor? "Songflight, are you okay?" The silver she-cat opened her eyes. Troutstream was looking at her expectantly. "Is something wrong?" Quickly, she mewed, "I'm just worried about Patchbird and Mariflower." Hawkswoop nodded. "Me too. Come on. Maybe we should head back to camp. Then you can check on your daughter." Songflight shook the daze out of her head. "Let's go." The three of them padded into the camp, and Bluestar met them with a worried gaze. "This is all my fault. They got inside without me noticing! Patchbird could be dead for all I know!" Troutstream put his tail on her side. "It's not your fault Bluestar. You did everything you could. Patchbird knows how to take care of herself, does she not?" Bluestar sniffed. "You're right." She turned to Songflight. "Mariflower's in the Medicine Den. She was asking for you earlier." Songflight nodded to her leader, and walked up to the den. The black and white she-cat lay still in her nest, breathing barely audible. "She'll be okay." Mewed a voice from behind Songflight. "But she needs lots of rest and care." Songflight lay down next to her daughter. "Of course Lilystem. I trust you to care for her." "I'm not Lilystem." Said the voice again. Songflight whipped around, and saw a silvery she-cat not unlike herself, sitting on the ground. She had stars in her fur, and Songflight gasped. "Berrypaw? Is that you?" The she-cat nodded. "It's been a long time mother." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "This is your fault. If you had never loved Bushstar, this never would have happened." Songflight narrowed her eyes. "You three never would have been born if that had happened and you know that." Berrypaw locked eyes with her mother. "Is anyone really left? I'm dead, Marshpaw's gone insane and Mariflower is on the brink of death. Your sister is gone, most likely dead, you don't trust your mate, and you're worrying about what will happen to your brother." Songflight let a tear drop from her green eyes. "Berrypaw... Don't say that." Berrypaw looked away, obvious hurt in her gaze. "My other option was lying to you. I didn't think that would be a good idea. In the end, a harsh truth is better than a comforting lie." Desperatly trying not to feel, Songflight forced herself to shut out her daughter. "Goodbye Berrypaw." She muttered. "I still wish you hadn't died. But if this is what you think, then don't bother to visit. There's no point anymore." Berrypaw's breathing pattern changed, and she sniffed. "If that's how you want it to be then." With that, the silver she-cat dissappeared again. "No Berrypaw! I didn't mean it like that!" Cried Songflight. But it was far too late. Berrypaw was gone. And it didn't look like she'd be coming back. 'Chapter Two' "Songflight?" Lilystem's voice spooked Songflight, and she whipped around, fur rising. Then she relaxed at the sight of the medicine cat. "Oh, it's just you." Lilystem nodded, and looked around the den. "Who were you talking to? You sounded rather distressed." She shook her head. "It was nothing. Is Mariflower going to be okay?" Songflight mewed, changing the subject. "Of course she will," replied Lilystem. "But she'll be resting for awhile. At the moment, she's clinging to life. Once the herbs set in, she'll wake up." Songflight nodded, and looked forlornly at her daughter. "Heal well." She murmured. Then she left the den, tears clinging off her fur. She blinked a few times to get them out. Hawkswoop caught up with her. "There you are! I was talking with Bluestar. You need to get some sleep. We'll talk more about this in the morning." Songflight nodded, trying to reassure herself. "Okay. I'll just be a moment." Hawkswoop flicked his tail, and padded off. However, she noticed that he headed back towards Bluestar's den, and away from the Warrior's den. Shaking her head, she started to walk into her nest. Fatigue overcame her, and soon she was fast asleep. She dreamed for the first time in moons. She was sitting in WaterClan camp, and the wind was blowing. Cats roamed about, and she purred, relaxed. Then she spotted something odd. Pinestar was sitting on his branch, not Bluestar. As she looked around, she spotted other cats. Patchbird was sharing tongues with Maribel, and Shadowpelt was sitting with Flower, Nightfur and Emeraldpaw. What's going on? She thought. She walked further into the Clan, and Fireflower greated her. She stepped into the nursery, and saw Applewhisker nursing Smokewhisker. Behind her, she heard a cry of, "Mother!" She spun around, and all three of her kits were behind her. Marshpaw jumped onto her back. "Songflight! Look! I'm a strong warrior!" Mariflower laughed lightly, and batted her brother's tail. "I'll get you!" Marshpaw jumped off his mother, and tackled his sister. Why am I dreaming of this? She thought, and looked at Berrypaw. The silver she-cat glared at her, fire in her eyes. Songflight stumbled backwards, and the camp burst into flames. Screams of cats came around her, and she watched as every cat she knew died. Mariflower and Marshpaw ran out, trying to rescue Hawkswoop, but the three of them all fell into the fire. Applewhisker and Smokewhisker, who were just behind her, were now running to the entrance. They were just getting out when the flames swallowed them. Only Berrypaw was still there. She looked at Songflight, and shook her head. "Why won't you listen? WaterClan will be destroyed if the enemy is not defeated!" Songflight looked at her paws, tears fighting to escape. "I can't just kill Marshpaw. He's still my son. He didn't want to kill you!" Berrypaw leaned against her mother, and the two she-cats watched the cats die. Then Berrypaw murmured one string of disturbing words. "I never said that Marshpaw was the enemy." Then everything went black. 'Chapter Three' Songflight shot up in panic. She was alone in the Warrior's Den, and let out a quick sigh of relief. Nobody had seen her horrid nightmare. Category:Songflight's Journey Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics